Take Me or Leave Me
by Anieshwa
Summary: Rizzisles one shot based on the song Take Me or Leave Me from Rent. Don't like don't read!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rent, nor do I own Rizzoli and Isles.**

**MPOV:**

I tried to control my anger as I walked out of the homicide unit. I couldn't believe this was happening again. Why did it seem like Jane was always flirting with women that weren't me? I walked back towards the morgue and immediately began working, hoping that something could distract me from the anger I was feeling. I hated anger. It was a useless, ugly emotion. Just like the other emotion it went so well with: jealousy. I sighed as started the "Y" incision, ignoring the sounds of someone entering the room.

"Maur..." Jane started in that voice she had. The one that was slightly confused but all condescending. The one she tried to use in interrogations sometimes when she wanted something. I hated that voice outside of that mirrored room.

"Don't you Maura me. Please not right now. Can't you for once just understand why I'm mad and get that I have a reason to be this way? You always talk your way out of this and I can't be a second to you. I want to be the one." I said as gripped the scalpel impossibly tight while staring at the silver table.

"What's wrong? Please just explain to me." Jane said trying to keep her tone even as she impatiently talked to her girlfriend.

"What's wrong? Jane there was just a woman in rubber flirting with you! Not to mention all her friends were hitting on you. You just kept talking like you didn't notice!" I said upset, but keeping my voice at an even level. She just looked at me for a minute and I just slammed down my scalpel, tore off my blue scrub gown and gloves, threw them away, grabbed my purse and coat, and stormed into a closing elevator. A few minutes I walked into the lobby on the main floor of the police department. I paused and put my coat on and fished for my keys before turning to leave. However, my escape was not quite fast enough for I could hear my name being called, and the source of the sound was suddenly beside me.

"Jane, don't. Please just don't." I say as I try to turn to leave.

"No, stop and listen to me." Jane says putting her hand on my arm trying to remain whispering.

"Why? So we can fight about the woman in rubber again?" I ask hurt as I also continue to whisper.

"Gah! Ugh, there will always be women in rubber flirting with me!" Jane says loud enough to turn heads in our direction.

"Like I said. I'm not fighting anymore." I say before leaving. I eventually get home after a few stops, and feed Bass, and before long my cell phone is ringing.

"Isles." I ask without checking the caller ID.

"Hey Maura. You still meeting us at the new karaoke bar?" Frost's familiar voice asks.

I sigh. I had forgotten about the plans for drinks we had all made earlier in the day. "Of course. I'm just going to shower and change. We're still meeting at nine right?" I ask glancing at my clock. 7:58. I'd been home longer than I realized.

"Yeah we'll see you there." he says before we hang up. I go and finish feeding Bass before hopping into the shower. I fight trying to decide whether how to dress. I opt for an aquamarine dress I had gotten on my way home. It was mid-thigh length, hugged my curves and had the same effect on my chest as my under-cover outfit had. It would drive Jane crazy, and that's exactly what I wanted. I knew this whole thing would be extremely awkward. By now everyone we worked with had heard about our spat in the lobby, and I was sure that snide comments would ensue. I tried to tame my wild honey-blonde waves, but soon gave up once they were tame enough to look like I had just volumized.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror, and a smirk came over me as I thought about the reaction Jane was sure to have. I sighed and got onto my car. It didn't take long for me to arrive at the club, and before I knew it I was walking up to where Jane, Korsak, Frost, and Frankie stood. I forced a small smile on my face at their greetings and tried to avoid looking Jane in the face. I silently followed as we walked to a table in the club that faced the stage.

An hour later and we were all slightly sedated by alcohol. We were all a tad giggly, though me and Jane still weren't speaking to each other.

"Ok, ok so now we have to get to business." Korsak said silencing everyone.

"Business?" I asked cocking my head to the side as I tried to think.

"Yeah. We heard about y'alls fight. You can't do that to us, or each other. So uh we're getting a little payback. And you two are gonna take your punishment, and not complain got it?" Korsak said pointing at me and Jane with an accusing tone.

"Hell no! What the f..." "Jane language."

My quiet rebuttal towards her language didn't take just her by surprise. My eyes immediately widened and I began to say I was sorry, but she cut me off. "what is our punishment? And is punishment really the right word to use? We aren't your kids."

"Well an apology to each other and to us. Frankie helped me and Frost come up with this idea." Korsak said with an evil grin. Jane was about to reply, but soon a man stepped up onto the stage to introduce the next person/people that were coming onto the stage.

"Next we have some of Boston's finest. Detective Jane Rizzoli and Medical Examiner Dr. Maura Isles!" Jane and Maura both sat there with their mouths agape.

Korsak laughed. "Come on you two. This'll be good for you. Promise."

"I. Will. Kill. You." Jane said with a glare before leading our way to the stage. We were both handed microphones before a familiar song started to play. It was hard not to smile as we realized what we were about to sing.

Jane took a deep breath before starting with the first verse:

_"every single day,_

_i walk down the street_

_i hear people say 'baby so sweet'_

_ever since puberty_

_everybody stares at me_

_boys girls i can't help it baby_

_so be kind and don't lose your mind_

_just remember that i'm your baby_

_take me for what i am_

_who i was meant to be_

_and if you give a damn_

_take me baby_

_or leave me_

_take me baby or leave me_

_a tiger in a cage_

_can never see the sun_

_this diva needs her stage_

_baby lets have fun_

_you are the one i choose_

_folks would kill to fill your shoes_

_you love the lime light to now baby_

_so be mine and don't waste my time_

_cryin' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'_

_take me for what i am_

_who i was meant to be_

_and if you give a damn_

_take me baby or leave me_

_no way, can i be what i'm not_

_but hey, don't you want your girl hot?_

_don't fight, don't loose your head_

_'cause every night who's in your bed?_

_who?_

_who's in your bed_

_spoken:kiss pookie"_

_I sighed as I took a breath before beginning the next part._

_"it won't work_

_i look before i leap_

_i love margins and discipline_

_i make lists in my sleep baby_

_whats my sin?_

_never quit_

_i follow through_

_i hate mess but i love you_

_what do with my improptu baby?_

_so be wise 'cause this girl satisfies_

_you got a prize but don't compomise_

_you're one lucky baby"_

_I smiled a little as we both began to sing the next part of the song._

_"Maura: take me for what i am_

_Jane: a control freak_

_Maura: who i was meant to be_

_Jane: a snob yet over attentive_

_Maura: and if you give a damn_

_Jane: a loveable droll geek_

_Maura: take me baby or leave me_

_Jane: a anal retentave_

_both: thats it_

_Maura: the straw that breaks my back_

_both: i quit_

_Maura: unless you take it back_

_both: women_

_Jane: what is it about them?_

_both: can't live with them or without them_

_chorus:_

_both: take me for what i am_

_Maura: who i was meant to be_

_Jane: who i was meant to be_

_and if you give a damn_

_Maura: and if you give a damn then_

_take me baby, or leave me_

_Jane: take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me_

_both: take me baby or leave me"_

After the song I was crying. I couldn't even stay for the applause we were receiving. I tossed my mic at the man as I flew down the stairs. I ran towards the bathroom, and as soon as I managed to make it into a stall I didn't have time to close the door before the sobs became too much and overtook my body. How could everything have gone so wrong? I was with the person I loved the most, who swore up and down she loved me, and I couldn't believe in myself or her enough to believe that she could be faithful to me. I just had a voice deep down inside me that said there was no way someone as beautiful as Jane could love someone like me.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts and sobs, I didn't notice someone pulling open the door to the stall I was in, huffing as they tried to catch their breath.

"Maura..." Jane said sadly before she sat beside me and pulled me into her arms. "Shh... It's okay. I'm so so sorry." she soothed as she rubbed my back.

I couldn't reply I just cried and cried until eventually I ran out of tears. "I-I'm sorry. I sh... I should go." I choked trying to pull away, but she held me in place.

"You were right. I wasn't trying to stop those girls. I was just trying to solve the case. I was being impulsive and stupid, and I'm sorry. But I do love you." she said wiping away a few stray tears that were running down my face. She leaned forwards until our lips were almost touching then paused. "Take me or leave me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Take you. Take me or leave me?" I asked slightly afraid.

"God, take you." she replied before crashing her lips onto mine.

**A/N: So thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed! Oh and for a look at the dress I used for Maura's club dress here's the link: photos/Thainii/8258098962/aquamarine-dress **

**Anywhoo please read and review! XD (that rhymed!)**


End file.
